Current methodologies and systems for computer service level targets rely on static or disjointed calculations. For example, prior existing solutions for computing an order quantity use a simple economic order quantity (EOQ) formula. The EOQ formula, however, does not take into account the service level targets. Furthermore, EOQ calculations do not take into account the demand and lead time variability that exist in a supply chain. EOQ calculations are calculated offline and subsequently used as static input to the computation of the reorder point. Systems based upon EOQ calculations do not provide the visibility of a service level driven order quantity. Therefore, previous methods have proven inadequate.